


Don't Drink

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Drinking, Explicit Language, Hook-Up, Implied Sexual Content, Making Out, Multi, Non-Explicit Sex, Unresolved Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:10:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Renjun leans down to breathe smoke into Mark’s face. “What? Afraid of being called gay? That’s a bit rude, isn’t it, considering most of our friends aren’t straight. Besides, remember the party?”





	Don't Drink

The television is on, blaring out some awards show full of too many celebrities in expensive designer outfits they didn’t even have to buy, and Renjun is making noises of disapproval each time someone new steps in front of the camera to do another interview, full of fake smiles and laughter.

“Dude, if it bothers you that much, turn it off.” Mark is nursing a half empty glass of vodka, and secretly wishes Renjun would turn off the television so he could play some repetitive video game and blast the bejeezus out of some Drake music and forget that literally all his friends are on dates or doing something interesting, at least, and he is not (except Renjun of course, Renjun is sitting here with him, but his relationship with Renjun has never been quite the same as his relationship with Jaemin, or Donghyuck, or Jeno).

“I like to keep on top of the social media, see what bullshit they’re up to now.” Renjun’s voice is quiet as he fiddles around with a cigarette case, pulling one out and lighting it up. He glared at it and stubs it without smoking. Renjun stands up abruptly, and disappears into the kitchen, returning shortly with a glass of vodka to match Mark’s own.

Mark raises one eyebrow, “you alright bro?”

Renjun looks at him briefly, and takes a sip of his drink. “Yeah.”

There’s silence for a bit as they drink. The awards show is still playing, more women in outlandish dresses and jewellery on the arms of men in expensive suits. Everyone is made up to perfection, their smiles plastered on their faces, never breaking, never faltering.

“Gross, isn’t it?” Renjun asks.

Mark nods. “Yeah. Yeah it is.”

Renjun puts down his drink, “Why aren’t you out tonight? Everyone else is.”

Mark takes an angry swig from his glass. “Because everyone’s out with someone else and I don’t feel like being the only loser who doesn’t have a significant other.”

Renjun looks amused. “I’m pretty sure Donghyuck isn’t. Or Yukhei or Jeno, for that matter.”

“Yukhei and Jungwoo are going to jump each other’s bones any day now. And Donghyuck’s still pining over Jeno. Besides, he eats philosophy and shits out thoughts on social progress. He’ll be fine. I, on the other hand am a simpler creature who really wants to get fucking laid.” He kicks the coffee table lightly with his foot.

“Don’t kick my furniture, you uncivilized brat.” It occurs to Mark then that like Donghyuck, Renjun is avid about philosophy and the rights of man. It occurs to him then that he’s probably feeling slightly insulted.

Mark, however, doesn’t care enough to apologise. He pulls his legs up onto the couch and makes a face at Renjun.

“I would remind you that you live in my basement and everything in here technically belongs to me.” Renjun says in an admonishing voice.

“Oh shut it, Renjun.”

Renjun tips his head back and finishes off his glass. Then he goes to get himself another, and takes Mark’s on his way into the kitchen. He returns with both of them full, and Mark takes his with a nod of acknowledgement.

“You know, you shouldn’t really drink vodka straight.”

“Maybe I want to get drunk,” is Mark’s flippant answer, as he finishes it off in one gulp. The room sways for a moment.

Renjun raises an eyebrow. “What, and puke all over my couch in my living room? I think not.”

“Man, why you gotta be so fucking uptight? Actually, that’s probably the reason you can’t get laid either. Your foot’s so far wedged up your ass no one else can get anything in-”

His speech is cut off as Renjun tackles him off the couch and pins him to the floor, landing a punch firmly to the jaw. Mark works his jaw around and laughs, aware that both their glasses have been knocked to the floor, the remnants of the alcohol seeping straight into the carpet.

Renjun leans in close. “And what, my dear Mark, would make you think that I would take anything up the ass?”

Mark grins. “Dunno. Can you let me up? This position is really awkward.”

Renjun doesn’t let go of his arms. “You’re an asshole,” he says finally, and stands up.

In response, Mark grabs Renjun around the knees and pulls him to the floor, punching him squarely in the face. Renjun gasps loudly, balls his hand into a fist and delivers a firm blow straight to the gut. They wrestle for a while, and although Mark is physically bigger and stronger, Renjun is quicker and often gets in blows to the chest or stomach, the product of a childhood spent fending off bullies.

Finally, Renjun pins Mark again to the carpet. Their clothes are mussed up, and there’s quite a large rip in Mark’s shirt. Renjun carefully reaches out his right arm and scrambles around on the coffee table, which had been kicked dangerously close to the television screen in the scuffle. Retrieving a cigarette and his lighter, he lights one up and blows smoke carefully straight into Mark’s face.

Mark breathes in and chokes ungracefully, unable to breathe properly with Renjun sitting firmly on his chest.

“And no, you’re not getting one either,” says Renjun in a matter of fact voice, as he carefully smokes. Mark grits his teeth.

“That was unfair. I demand a rematch.”

Renjun laughs. “Unfair? You fucking took me down when I wasn’t ready and you’re calling me unfair.”

“Yeah well, I’m not the one who’s sitting on my chest like a… like…” Mark trails off, unable to find the right words to finish the sentence.

Renjun looks down at him. “Like a what?”

Mark looks uncomfortable. “I don’t know. Like a this is really fucking gay can you stop sitting on me!” he kicks out his legs, but Renjun only sits down heavier on him, and now Mark is weirdly conscious of Renjun’s ass dangerously close to his front, and it brings back drunken memories of Jaemin’s party and this is just weird.

Renjun leans down to breathe smoke into Mark’s face. “What? Afraid of being called gay? That’s a bit rude, isn’t it, considering most of our friends aren’t straight. Besides, remember the party?”

Mark tries to raise one hand to flip him off, but he can’t move his arms very well, and Renjun doesn’t notice.

“I’m not gay; I was drunk, okay? And so were you. Let me up.”

Renjun looks like he’s considering it, before shaking his head. “Nope. This is just too fucking funny to pass up.”

“You goddamn son of a bitch!” Mark bucks up in an attempt to throw Renjun off him, but too late he remembers their awkward proximity. His groin makes contact with the curve of Renjun’s ass and there’s a terrible moment of complete silence as they stare at each other, horrified.

“Um… uh, sorry,” Mark manages finally.

Renjun swallows. “Yeah. Uh… I’ll just, I’ll get off you now.” He shifts and prepares to heave himself off, freeing Mark’s arms, but Mark takes one look at the smoke drifting from the corners of his mouth, and his brain, in spectacular Mark fashion, thinks _you know what? fuck it._

Mark reaches out and grabs the back of Renjun’s neck, pulling him down to his mouth. Renjun makes a choked noise, before his mouth opens and they’re kissing wildly, teeth and tongues clashing together. Somehow, Mark is aware of Renjun reaching out to drop his half burnt out cigarette into the ash tray on the table, before his arms come to grab Mark’s shoulders, gripping him tightly, nails digging into the skin.

They pull away from each other flushed and breathing heavily. Renjun’s mouth is red, his curly hair a wild mess, now resembling Grantaire’s.

“What the hell was that?” he gasps out. Mark shrugs.

“Not sure, but it felt really fucking good.” There’s a pause, before they’re reaching out for each other again, Renjun pulling Mark close against his body as they writhe around on the floor. Renjun pulls back for a moment.

“I thought you said you weren’t gay?” he asks.

Mark looks at him. “Are you?”

“I like to consider myself not caring.”

“Well I’m not gay.”

“So this is weird for you… right?”

Mark pulls back, running a hand through his hair. “How about we just call this like… like… releasing tension? I mean, I really need to get laid, and you do to, God knows, and we’re both grown now and-”

“Or maybe we’ve just been spending too much time around Jaemin,” Renjun finishes, pulling himself to his feet and reaching out one hand to pull Mark up. “And we’re not gonna talk about this.”

Mark nods, and Renjun pushes past him to his bedroom.

 

* * *

 

 

Mark lays in bed, restless, trying desperately not to think about what had happened earlier that evening. Sighing in frustration, he glances at the clock on his bedside table. 3:36 am.

He shakes his head and buries his face into the pillow. Slowly, he reaches down one hand to grip himself through his boxers.

It’s just releasing tension, there’s nothing to it, there’s nothing weird about it says a voice in his brain.

Or maybe you could just go up to the man on the second floor and fuck him instead of jerking off like an absolute loser, supplies another voice.

Mark groans, and knows he’s lost.

 

* * *

 

 

Renjun wakes up the instant Mark creeps through the door. He’s always been a light sleeper, the result of a childhood spent in an orphanage, and his hand goes to the pocket knife under his pillow without even thinking.

Then he recognizes the scent of Mark’s deodorant, faint but still there, and he rolls over, alert.

“Mark, what the hell it’s nearly four in the morning-” 

Mark shuts him up by grabbing him fiercely and kissing him, pushing him down further onto the bed. They kiss frantically for a while-- until their clothes disappear, Renjun pulls back and thinks, _Oh God, we’ve done it now-_

“I don't know what this is,” Mark admits as they state each other, breathing heavily.

“Don't overthink,” renjun says as he goes to grab the waistband of Mark’s boxers and yanks them down awkwardly. Mark is hard, and he throws back his head with a groan as he takes him self in his hands and _jerks_. Mark looks absolutely erotic.

“ _Oh Jesus Christ-_ ”

“Don’t bring the Lord into this.”

Renjun snorts ungracefully.

There's lube in the drawer." Renjun informs him, catching his tongue between his teeth. Mark's been kneeling there for a bit, slowly stoking himself. Renjun's not just here to watch.

When Mark leans over to the drawer, he presses all his weight down onto Renjun. Renjun pushes back but Mark doesn't budge. Leaning up and biting at his nipple gets a reaction, though. A good one - Mark pulls back and grabs Renjun's wrist, fingers tightening until they turn white. Renjun grins.

Mark presses his hand down and tells him to leave it there. Renjun does. But he doesn't keep his other hand still until Mark does the same to it.

"No." Renjun pants out when he sees Mark move to slick his fingers up. "Don't need that."

"Fuck." Mark presses his open mouth against Renjun's sternum, sloppy and hot. For the second time this night, Renjun feels weirdly proud of himself.

Mark grabs him by the hips. His thumbs dig in as he pulls Renjun down the mattress.

He slides in with too much care. Renjun would like it a bit rougher, but he's not sure how to say it. He's never been good with words, not when movement can tell so much.

"Quit squirming." Mark grunts out. Renjun grins and stares straight into Mark's face as he twists out of Mark's loose hold again.

Mark growls, actually growls, and Renjun resists the urge to giggle like an overexcited child.

Mark braces one hand against the headboard and wraps the other around Renjun's throat. Renjun pushes up and Mark's hand tightens in warning.

It's good, but the position doesn't allow Mark to do more than rock in and out. So Renjun moves his hands and tugs Mark's hand off his neck. Mark gets it, quick thinker, and shifts. This time he's got both Renjun's wrists held above his head, and Mark can use his other hand to hold Renjun's hips up. Now, Mark can set a truly punishing pace.

This is good, this is much better, but still Renjun needs something more. He doesn't know what else, but he knows Mark's going to give it to him.

Renjun rolls his hips on the off beat, and that's enough. Mark slaps him high on the back of his thigh and that's it. Renjun's gone. He thinks he moans, maybe even screams. All he knows it that it's better than he's had in a long time.

Mark pulls out and rolls him over. Renjun goes easy, because he's not actually sure he'll be able to work any of his limbs again. He lies there and listens as Mark jerks off above him, one arm braced on the mattress beside Renjun's head. On his stomach, he can't tell when Mark's getting close, so the splash of cum on his back is a shock. He flinches slightly. Mark pats him on the back and climbs off the bed. Renjun stays. He can hear Mark wandering around, presumably looking for the bathroom.

He must find it, because he returns with a damp wash cloth and cleans Renjun up. Renjun drifts, listening to Mark murmur to himself or to Renjun.

 

* * *

 

 

They don’t talk about it in the morning, when Jeno and Yukhei come down for breakfast. Renjun drinks his coffee without speaking, and Mark pushes his cereal around his bowl.

“You have a fight or something?” asks Jeno, who is sporting a magnificent hickey on his neck.

Mark makes a noise and attempts to disappear into the bowl.

“I don't think so, bro,” says Yukhei, as he finishes his bowl and takes it to the sink. “If my ears are correct, they both had a lot of fun last night.”

Renjun’s head turns sharply to look at Yukhei. “I thought you were out last night. What time did you get back?”

“Half past three,” is Yukhei's answer, and Mark groans.

“Don’t worry,” he replies, patting Mark’s shoulder as he leaves the room. “I won’t tell anyone.”

Jeno looks around the kitchen in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing,” says Renjun, as he drains his mug. “Absolutely nothing.”


End file.
